


Half Truths by Heresie_irisee [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexuality, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, internalised heterosexism, podfic cover art welcome, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Men and women, scales and flesh – they’re all part of her nature, and so it isn’t really a lie." written for prompt: "Raven -queer in the 60s"





	Half Truths by Heresie_irisee [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half-Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213112) by [heresie_irisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresie_irisee/pseuds/heresie_irisee). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Half Truths  
**Author** : Heresie_irisee  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
**Character** : Raven, mention of Charles/Erik, slight Raven/Hank, Raven/Angel (one-sided)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : Men and women, scales and flesh – they’re all part of her nature, and so it isn’t really a lie." written for prompt: "Raven -queer in the 60s"  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213112)  
**Length** 0:04:46  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Half%20Truths%20by%20Heresie%20Irisee.mp3)


End file.
